<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shuichi, Kokichi, &amp; the Theory of Feelings by cinnamonapplesauce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612316">Shuichi, Kokichi, &amp; the Theory of Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonapplesauce/pseuds/cinnamonapplesauce'>cinnamonapplesauce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonapplesauce/pseuds/cinnamonapplesauce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi discovers a little something about Kokichi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shuichi, Kokichi, &amp; the Theory of Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a tale as old as time</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Shuichi." Kokichi's voice was cold. The typical playful tone was replaced with something jarring. For once in his life, he was serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi couldn't remember the last time Kokichi had called him by his first name. It was always Saihara-chan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had never </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> been Saihara-chan coming from Kokichi's mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi hesitated. Of course he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweat was building on his forehead like vapor on a water bottle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he was doing was selfish. Incredibly, undeniably selfish. But he didn't know what else to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kokichi." He rivaled. They were locking eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi hated eye contact. Spiders were no big deal, heights were whatever, but looking someone in the eyes with no hesitation? That was Shuichi's greatest fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But right now, he was doing it. His vocal chords were being swallowed by a whale and he was quite literally shaking in his boots, but he was doing it, damn it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you don't stop," Kokichi mutters, "everything's going to come out. You can't hold me accountable for anything you make me say." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was Shuichi's warning. His last way out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn't take it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you say?" Shuichi could feel the sting of tears Kokichi had forming in his eyes from the question, anticipating the high-stakes, all-or-nothing answer he was about to give. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Kokichi gave up, already mourning everything he had to lose, his voice sounding like arsenic.  "You want to know the truth? Well, the truth is I hate you. There it is! I hate that you can tell when I'm telling a lie because lying is the only thing I've got going for me. I hate that you're the only one I can't piss off. I hate that you make me feel things I thought I was too messed up to feel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Kokichi paused to catch his breath. The words were tumbling out of him like an avalanche. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or perhaps it was the world that paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the way you are looking me in the eyes right now, even though it freaks you out." Kokichi didn't half-ass his speeches. "And just to spite you, I'm cutting out the rest of the bullshit I rehearsed in my head when you were begging me to say it! Because the real super secret truth is that I love you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi shook his head with a smile on his face. "Kokichi…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi was trying his best not to get his hopes up, already attempting to recover the situation. "Don't worry about it! Nishishi~ It could've all been a lie!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I, uh," Shuichi had never said those words this way before. They felt new on his tongue like a dessert he's never tried. A cautious sweet. "I love you too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only sound left in the room was Shuichi's heart beating at a rapid pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Kokichi had a lot to think about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi narrowed his eyes. "I hate liars." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't believe it was a lie but he said it anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not going to find one here," Shuichi reassures, feeling the calmest he had in a long time. Nothing felt out of place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..." Kokichi paused. Shuichi wasn't sure if he was speechless or just trying his best to find any excuse in the book for not confronting the truth that had been laid out in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again, if he had to guess, his bet would be on the latter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kokichi," Shuichi repeated, firmly this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They locked eyes. For four, no, maybe five seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See?" Kokichi took a deep breath, his usual overzealous personality returning. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you I'd steal your heart!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nishishi!" Kokichi bellowed, grabbing Shuichi's hand. "Now I'm gonna rub it in Kaito's stinky face." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait-" Shuichi mumbled, as Kokichi began pulling him across the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he had a smile on his face. And that's all that really mattered, y'know. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and so, they became boyfriends</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>